1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method of an electronic device, especially adequate for resin sealing processes such as COF (Chip On Film).
2. Description of the Related Art
As for a conventional semiconductor device, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-269611, a method that a semiconductor is flip-chip mounted on a film substrate by bonding of a bump electrode on a connecting terminal formed on the film substrate is introduced. As for a method to seal the semiconductor chip that is flip-chip mounted, a sealing resin is injected into the interstices between the semiconductor chip and the film substrate.
Along with a miniaturization of circuit patterns, since the bump electrode is- arrayed in a fine pitch, a void occurs in the sealing resin injected into the interstices between the semiconductor chip and the film substrate which deteriorates a sealing performance of the semiconductor chip.
In view of this, the invention aims to provide a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device and an electronic device to enable resin injection to be carried out while suppressing a void from occurring.